The Crush
by cookie-monster-eater
Summary: How would it be if Naruto got a date with Sakura? How would it be if it all went south for him? How would it be if he found hope for love? Can't summarize good, story good.


Disclamer-I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did…

A/N:I do not know why I made this pre-story I guess to lighten the blow for the depressing this depressing chapter, again I don't know.

**The Cat.**

Naruto yawned as he got up from a deep sleep. He stumbled to the kitchen trying his best to avoid any emptied ramen cups on the floor. He went through a lower cabinet next to the sink. He found ramen, ramen ….oh wait what a surprise more ramen! After eating ramen for breakfast he managed to put on his orange jump suit without falling over. He dashed toward the training grounds, confident that he would totally score a date with Sakura, the pink haired ninja which he totally loves, but does not return his feelings.

"No Naruto!" Sakura shouted back over and over to Naruto who was begging to for a date.

"Please!"

"No!"

"My treat!"

"Fine…"

"Really?"

"No!"

Sasuke trying to practice improving his _emo look_ finally snapped. "Will you guys knock it off!" Sasuke shouted to both of them. They fell silent. "Naruto!"

"Umm…Yes?"

"She said no leave it at that"

"But…"

"No buts!"

Naruto fell silent.

Sasuke shouted finally ending the conflict. He went back to training while Sakura lovely stared at him practice. Naruto mumbled about what's so special about Sasuke. Kakashi came to the training grounds reading his very perverted book. "Kakashi! What took you so long?" Naruto shouted to the copy ninja.

"Sorry, I was walking toward the grounds when I saw a cat so I fed it some milk, but it was lactose intolerant so I stood at it's bed side while it went through extensive surgery" Kakashi replied.

"Oh really, did it get better?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! It's obviously a lie!" Both Sakura and Sasuke shouted at the orange ninja. Kakashi held up a picture of him and the cat.

"Oh sorry our mistake" Sakura and Sasuke said sweat dropping.

"Well… tell him I said hi" Naruto told Kakashi.

"How do you know it's a guy?" Sakura asked.

"He's hitting on that babe right there" Naruto pointed out.

* * *

_Now for the real story_

_For those who thought that up there was the real story _

_Mwahahahaha! That is all._

**The Crush**

Naruto finally was able to get a date with the pink haired ninja. He was casually waiting outside of her house waiting for her to come out. He looked up at the stars connecting them to make figures. He heard a door slam shut, he quickly adverted his eyes to the door. Sakura dressed casually came out and walked up to Naruto. "So where we going?" Sakura asked.

"Umm…uhh" Naruto hesitated "To-to the lake" Sakura started walking down the path while Naruto stood at his spot. Sakura turned back. "Aren't we going to the lake?" Sakura asked walking back toward the lake. Naruto snapped back to his senses and ran after her.

At the lake Naruto was trying to get closer to Sakura. Naruto neared Sakura who was on the bench looking at the sparkling surface of the lake. He slowly moved his hand closer to hers. He was very near and very nervous.

"Naruto…" Sakura said turning to him. He quickly retracted his hand back.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"S-sure, what is it"

"Well… there's this boy I like and…" Sakura turned away trying to hide her blush "I want you to find out if he likes me!"

"Ohh…sure" Naruto stood up "Who is he?"

"Thanks" Sakura squealed "he's Sasuke" It came to a shock to Naruto that his best friend has the heart of the one he loves.

"I'll find out" Naruto started walking "He's lucky to have someone who admires him"

"I don't admire him" Sakura placed her hand over her heart "I love him"

"I-I'll tell him" Naruto stuttered holding back his tears.

_I love him…I love him…I love him_ those words rang in his ears as he cried his eyes out on the pillow. He cried himself to sleep that night. In the morning he dragged him self out of bed to fulfill his promise he agreed to do the night before. No matter how it hurts him. He closed the door behind him as he left the apartment. He headed over to the uchiha estate.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke said still eating his breakfast.

"I came to ask you a question" Naruto said looking into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke saw the eyes of a shattered man.

"Sure"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah" Sasuke replied opening the door and opening a path for Naruto to enter.

"Can I get some water?" Naruto asked.

"Was _that_ your question?"

"No, just wanted some"

"Sure cups on over the sink" Sasuke informed Naruto "by the looks of it, something happened"

"Yeah"

"Is it about the date yesterday?"

"Yeah" Naruto filled the cup with water "Sakura asked me to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Do you like…" Naruto quickly drank the water "…Sakura"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know like, like"

"You mean love"

"That's it!"

"Well…" Sasuke blushed "…I-I do"

"Well congratulations" Naruto grinned "I'll tell her or do you want to?"

"I'll tell her" Sasuke blushed into a deeper red "by the way what happened yesterday?"

Naruto's grin disappeared "She dumped me over you and she told me to find out if you liked her." Naruto walked out of the door "Lifes a bitch isn't it" saying that before he left. Sasuke chased after him, but to find he was no where near. Naruto quickly sprinted to Sakura's house with tears shedding out his eyes. Blinded by tears he crashed into a person. The next thing he knew he was bleeding from the forehead, laying on the ground, and a girl shouting out his name. "Naruto, are you okay?" The voice shouted to him.

He snapped back to his senses and quickly tried to get up, but the pain kept him down.

"You shouldn't move you got a hit pretty badly" the voice said. Naruto recognized the voice, but could not remember who it belonged to. The sun's light was hiding the face of the girl who came to his aid. "Who are you?" Naruto asked trying to block the suns rays. "I'm Hinata don't you remember?" Hinata said "you've must have got hit harder than I thought"

"Hinata?"

"Yes? Are you ok?"

"I think so can you help me get up?"

"S-sure" Hinata slowly lifted Naruto to his feet.

"S-so why did y-you crash?" she said slowly letting go.

"I must have blanked out, Hehehe"

"Well t-try to be more carful" Hinat was hiding her blush. That made Naruto blush.

"I forgot I have to be somewhere,nice to see you!" Naruto dashed off, but he had a strange feeling. Naruto quickly arrived to Sakura's house remembering what happened the night before. He reluctantly knocked on her door. He waited for Sakura to open it, but he did not want to talk to her. "Hey Naruto!" Sakura said as she invited him in.

"So how did it go?"

"Pretty good"

"What did he say?"

"I'm just going to say it's good for you"

"So he likes me"

"You'll find out" Naruto said leaving. With that he left the house and started to wander around the village. He heard the sounds of the village. He saw happiness. _Strange, when I'm happy their sad, but when I'm sad their happy_ Naruto thought heading to the park. He sat on the swings recapping on what happened.

* * *

**Yo! I want you to review this and tell me how to improve this thanks!**

**Note: To the people who are stalking me call me! XD  
**


End file.
